Fluffy Pink Handcuffs
by The Love Dragon
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when you put three teenage girls and lots of sugar together? Warning: Slash and acts of a very sexual nature!
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffy Pink Handcuffs…**

**A/N: This dirty story is written by 3 very sugar high 15-year-old girls, who have their minds in the dirtiest gutters you can find.**

**Chapter 1**

It was late, very late; probably even past midnight, James had no idea how late it was.

Lily looked around and shut the door, it wasn't time fore James to find out yet. Hurriedly she opened the window, whilst trying to put her clothes on.

James was starting to get worried; Lily had been in the bathroom for a while now. Plus the chains on his wrists were starting to chaff. Suddenly baby Harry started to cry from his cot in the next room over. James turned his head towards the door, hoping that, as he couldn't get up off the bed, that lily would get him. Instead he heard Sirius soothing him, he turned back to the bathroom door; now to business.

The door slowly creaked open and Lily came out, fully clothed, though as she moved closer to the bed, she started stripping them off, one at a time slowly and seductively.

James' mouth curved into a smile. "Hey gorgeous" he said. He tried to keep his eyes looked on hers but damn that wandering eye. Kneeling on the bed between James' legs, Lily slowly freed him of his shoes, socks and shirt, all the while running her tongue over his neck. Then all of a sudden Lily bit his neck, hard.

"Ouch! Fuck Li-mmphh" Lily had quickly risen and covered her husbands mouth with her own, demanding entrance by running her tongue over his bottom lip, it was granted immediate entrance by a moaning James.

"Mmmm… Lily wait, um, Lily…"

"What James?" replied Lily, licking the inside of his ear.

"Umm, sweetheart my fly's stuck." Thinking fast, Lily grabbed her wand and muttered a charm, she wasn't a charms master for nothing.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sirius, he opened he door.

"Hi guys – Oh shit, wait… HELLOOOO!!!!;)"

"SIRIUS!! Get the fuck out of here!!" came James' strained yell as Lily licked down his chest, the yells not loud enough to wake the now sleeping Harry.

"But it looks like so much fun!" Sirius replied with a pout, before it turned into a grin.

"Come one James, let him stay. It'll be fun," Lily coaxed James between licks.

Sirius entered the room closing the door as he went. When he reached the bed he slowly sank onto it beside his best mate and his best mates wife. Lily turned to Sirius and started to unbutton his shirt. James writhed on the bed.

"Lily, what about me? Lily?!"

"Hold on sweetie, I just need to get Siri to were you are," Lily soothed as she pulled Sirius' pants off before pulling herself up to give him a passion and desire filled kiss that left Sirius panting.

"Okay, that's just unfair now!" James complained as Lily stopped kissing him.

"Okay then, it's your turn Jamie." Lily smiled and let her tongue wonder over James, he sighed with pleasure. Slowly but surely her hands wondered down the two bodies beneath her, making their way to the lower regions.

**

* * *

Okay this, as you can see or, really, read is far different from what I usually write. But how can 3 15-year-old girls on a sugar high control themselves from freeing torturing images from their dirty, dirty minds, hehe. Next chapter shall be up in a few days or by the end of the week. **

**Brought to you by,**

**The Love Dragon, theworldisatmymercy01, and Dark Elven Princess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluffy Pink Handcuffs…**

**A/N: This dirty story is written by 3 very sugar high 15-year-old girls, who have their minds in the dirtiest gutters you can find.**

**Chapter 2**

But just before she got there, she stopped.

"Ohh, Lily!" growled James and Sirius together before looking at each other and grabbing Lily, pulling her down and flipping her overs so was underneath them.

As James kissed his wife, Sirius reached into the drawer and pulled out fluffy, pink, sparkly cuffs that had recently captivated James.

"Now, you just lay back and relax and we'll show you the time of your life," Sirius said as he ran his hand up her legs as James made sure his wife was comfortable, before lowering his mouth to her stomach kissing and licking his way up to her neck.

"Wait, no, oooh, James… No, I don't like the cuffs! Arggh! Hmp!"

"Lily, just shut up and enjoy! What's the prob? You have two chunks of hunks on toop of you and you're complaining?!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Awww, Siri… Lily's getting cranking. Don't fret babe, I can fix that!"

Swooping down, James took Lily's left breast into his mouth and started to suck and nibble around the nipple, teasing his wife and pulling moans from her throat.

CRASH!!!!

"HOLY FUCK! What was that?" yelled Sirius as he fell off the bed.

All of a sudden the door swung open and there, standing in the doorway was…

"Remus?!"

"Hello my friends. Sirius I told you to owl me when things got fun."

"Right! Sorry, I completely forgot, why don't you come join us?" As Remus shut the door and stepped into the light more, the group on the bed saw that he was wearing tight leather pants and no top.

"Hmmm… This looks like fun!" Remus exclaimed whilst taking in the picture before him.

Lily started to scream something but James smothered her with kisses. Sirius stood up and ran his hands over Remus' muscular body, ignoring the now busy couple behind him. Quickly and efficiently, Sirius removed his friends' pants before running his hands up and down those toned, tanned legs and chest.

Sirius continued to do this until he heard giggling behind him.

"What now! You're sooo immature James!"

"No I'm not! I know a lot of things about…" he looked around at the other three. "Stuff, but I'm just immature about it! Hehehe!"

**

* * *

Okay, that was a little weird, but I guess me and my friends are weird people. Thanks for the reviews. I would like to see some more, but, hey, you get what you're given.**

**See you all later,**

**The Love Dragon, theworldisatmymercy01, and Dark Elven Princess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fluffy Pink Handcuffs…

A/N: This dirty story is written by 3 very sugar high 15-year-old girls, who have their minds in the dirtiest gutters you can find.

Chapter 3 

Sirius led Remus over to the other bed and smiled. "Remus, it's about time to… put a cake in the oven."

"Mhhh," agreeing, Remus turned to the woman next to him and started to suck and kiss her neck, occasionally nibbling on her left shoulder.

"Whoa, settle down there cowboy! There's plenty of me to go 'round!"

"But James and Siri are busy," Remus pointed out.

Startled, Lily turned to her right, giving more of her skin to Remus' wanting mouth. What she saw was simply beautiful. James and Sirius kneeling before each other, sharing lustful kisses, with Sirius running his finger5s through the messy hair before him, whilst his arse was being firmly groped by his friend.

"Oi! Whaddabout me?!" Lily exclaimed. James turned to Lily, grinning widely.

"You be careful with her now Remus, she's still my Lily-flower!" James was saying as he stood up and walked over to the end of the bed. "Now, as for you my dear…" James stated before he knelt down and spread her legs.

"Lets get rid of these silly little panties now! We don't want them do we James?"

"Not at all Siri.. not at all." James licked slowly down Lily's stomach, till he reached his goal. Lily shrieked with joy as James' licks became harder, each lick slowly moving her panties out of his way. Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were busy entertaining Lily up top. As Sirius kissed Lily, Remus busied himself with her breasts, licking around the entire mound of flesh, before working his way to the nipple. When he reached his destination, he would tease them by nibbling the tips before taking it fully in his mouth, sucking it hungrily.

Sirius and Lily were really enjoying the thorough snog they were having, but the sensations running through Lily's body was driving her mad, making her want to go over the edge.

"HOLY FUCK!! Oh My God!" screamed Lily, breaking the kiss between her and Sirius as she collapsed into bliss.

Now that the kiss was broken Lily's attention was focused on James, still busy between her legs. Remus, noticing Sirius was no longer the star, jumped over Lily and tackled him to the ground.

**Hey! We are soooooo sorry that it's taken us so long to update, we may have it finished, but we have not had any time to post. God.. Has it really been a year?.. Eep.. Again, SO SORRY!!! We'll make it up to you, though we're sure this chapter may have already. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and for those that read HP: TwotLP or HP and The Year of Unveiled Secrets, The Love Dragon has a chapter for each to delivery that are long overdue.**

**See you all later,**

**The Love Dragon, theworldisatmymercy01, and Dark Elven Princess.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fluffy Pink Handcuffs…

A/N: This dirty story is written by 3 very sugar high 15-year-old girls, who have their minds in the dirtiest gutters you can find.

Chapter 4 

Sirius and Remus let their mouths and hands wonder each others bodies feverishly while James continued to tease his wife, bringing her back to the edge once more. Before he let her climax again, he looked into her eyes to find want and need, seeing this he positioned himself between her legs before slowly entering her.

When Lily gave a cry of pleasure, Remus and Sirius broke their own bliss to kneel on either side of their friends wife. With swift hands, Lily had removed their boxes and had their cocks at her mercy.

"Umm.." Lily stuttered staring at Remus' 'asset'. "James, stop, I need to tell you something."

"Mmmph?" James broke off nipping Lily's breast to look at her but kept pumping his magic through her body.

"Well, Remus and I have been getting together every other week," Lily said quietly, looking her husband quietly in the eyes. James just smiled.

"I suspected as much. Anyway, Sirius and I have been getting together nearly every week!"

"Oh, well then, that's a relief ain't it!" exclaimed Sirius. "Now, who's up for…. CHOCOLATE! Mwahahahaha!"

Remus jumped up and without putting his boxers back on, ran downstairs. They heard a yelp and moments later he came back, this time with Jade and Kathy in tow.

"Look who's joined the party!"

"Well, ummmm.. hi guys. What brings you here?" asked Lily while James rolled off her.

"What have you guys been doing? Ok, no, don't answer that!" Jade gasped out.

"It looks like some kinky sex movie! Where's the video camera?! Ooohhh chocolate.. Sirius.." Kathy smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for girls? Let's treat these gorgeous men as one would a God," Kathy breathed whilst stalking towards Sirius before pushing him onto a conjured bed. Jade followed her example and had Remus on a bed in seconds.

Lily flipped her husband over before asking Jade to toss her some of the chocolate brought up by Remus, Kathy also asking for some.

"Hang on a sec… I have an idea!" Lily squealed. "girls, bathroom.. Now!"

After 5 minutes the girls came back out fully dressed… if you could call it that. Picture leather, Cat-woman style.

"Now we have a little… show for you," Kathy breathed out in a sensual tone, coming forward with three pairs of handcuffs.

Then, to the three guys amazement, Lily and Jade turned to each other and kissed.

**Hey! I am so so so so SO sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Major issues and happenings have come up between the writers of this story and so I have been a fair bit distracted and unable to put the rest of the story up. The story has been complete, so this break up will not hinder anymore further progress, though from what is being seen at this point in time, don't get your hopes up for any new story of this origin coming from The Love Dragon, theworldisatmymercy01, and Dark Elven Princess, or any story from the 3 writers together as one again. I will keep going on my other two stories and try and get some more chapters for them up within the next two months, then maybe another half a dozen by my birthday. So try and hold me to it by sending me reviews or email me at my hotmail, I'd love for you guys to all hassle me on it please?? I'm giving you permission here!**

**Thanks for bearing with me.**

**  
Yours faithfully,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fluffy Pink Handcuffs…

Fluffy Pink Handcuffs…

A/N: This dirty story is written by 3 very sugar high 15-year-old girls, who have their minds in the dirtiest gutters you can find.

Chapter 5

Their hands explored the others bodies, they seemed to instinctively know how to get the other high. Finally Kathy joined them, coming up behind Lily and started sucking her neck while reaching around to play with her breasts.

Slowly and seductively, Kathy turned around and allowed Lily to free her of her outfit. Meanwhile Jade was busy chaining the boys. She leaned over Remus on the pretence of tightening the handcuffs giving him a good long look down her top. He smiled hungrily as Jade went back over to her friends to help remove the leather that clung to Kathy's body, protesting at being removed from such a beautiful body.

Lily then walked over to the stereo; the music from Pink Panther came on (picture Charlies Angels 2). Jade and Lily both went straight to their men and began lap dancing while Kathy went to Sirius and kneeled before him. Bringing her hands up, Kathy ran them down the toned legs before reaching behind Sirius and grabbing the tight ass under her hands. She squeezed then allowed her hands to wander up his back finally hooking around his shoulders. She pulled herself onto him, Sirius groaned with pleasure. She kissed Sirius, her hands wandering up and down his toned chest. All Sirius could do was moan into the kiss as he felt her hands move through his hair and over his shoulders.

"Wooooo!" Remus cried as Jade jumped off him. Lily finished her dance and left James. Remus' wail turned to a grin when he saw a pole appear in the centre of the room. He exchanged a grin with James and suddenly "POP" Lily, Jade and Kathy now found themselves tied to the bed instead of the guys.

Looking toward the pole they let out squeals of delight; the guys now stood around the pole clad only in Tarzan styled leather wraps. Remus and James stayed posed as Sirius turned his back on the pole and slid his back down it moving his legs into the splits and revealing that he wore nothing at all under his wrap.

The girls swore and squealed with delight and pleasure as they watched the guys slid, dance and climb the pole, wanting to have their boyfriend/husband buried deep inside of them.

As if sensing the want, they left the pole and hypnotically walked to their girlfriend/wife. As James bent his head down to Lily, he got in a passionate and hungry kiss. "Oh James!" cried Lily as James climbed on top of her.

Sirius unchained his lover who immediately pushed him onto his back. Kathy climbed onto him then turned around giving him a good view of her arse as she posed right above his cock, teasing him, knowing how much he wanted her.

Remus meanwhile has magically undone the chains on Jades' wrists' and was surprised as his hand was suddenly grabbed and brought down to between her legs. Feeling the wetness, Remus nodded and Jade let go of his hand before bringing his head up to hers and invaded his mouth with her tongue as he teased her with his hands.

To anyone else, this scene would have been very weird. Just to stand outside, it would be odd, considering all the moans and groans and shrieks being emitted. In fact, at that very moment someone was walking through the front door.

"Hello?" the voice called. When no one responded the person decided to just go put the new clothes on the bed in the main room.

They clutched the door handle, opened the door and….

"MUM?!" James exclaimed.

**Hey! Here's the last chapter for 'Fluffy Pink Handcuffs'! I hope you've enjoyed it! I really can't believe we wrote this thing.. Oh well.. I'm sure you had some fun with it. Thanks for staying with the story for as long as you have, even with all the space between chapters.**

**If you have an queries or something you'd like to point out to me, just send me a comment or an email, you're more than welcome. Criticism is also welcome.**

**Thank you for staying with me.**

**  
Yours faithfully,**

**The Love Dragon.**


End file.
